My Other Half
by Past Remedies
Summary: Rolo Lamperouge, he strives to help his older brother create a world were their sister Nunnally can live peacefully. Though it won't be that easy, once his siblings find out about the secrets he's been keeping. Contains Yaoi Pairings. Full Summary Inside


**A/N:** Hello there people! This is my first story on FanFiction and I'm REALLY excited! Please take it easy on me when your reviewing, but don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism okay.

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Story Warnings:** This story contains Yaoi which is BoyxBoy love, if you don't like it please do not read.

**Pairings: **Rai/Rolo (** A/N:** If you don't know who Rai is type in Rai Code Geass and a picture of him should come up he's the main character in the all the DS Games.) The other pairing will Suzaku/Lelouch or Lelouch/Suzaku which will happen later on. There will be of course other parings, but you'll see the rest as the story progresses.

**Full Summary:** Enter Rolo Vi Brittannia, he who is on a quest to help his older brother Lelouch, create a peaceful world for their sister Nunnally. Together they can do anything and once granted power they would be unstoppable, well that is unless his siblings find out about certain secrets he's been keeping. Only the passage of time will tell the outcome for Rolo. Hopefully he'll be able to find some way to stop it.

**Story Info:** This story begins in R1 and the only difference is that Lelouch has two younger siblings, Rolo and Nunnally who are twins. This story will contain P.O.V.'s (Point of Views) meaning it will always be in first person unless indicated. My story will not progress as the original manga or anime because not only would it be copyright it'll be downright boring for you the readers as well. This and part of Chapter 2 will be the only chapters that happen almost exactly as the anime (with the inclusion of Rolo) the rest of the story after that will be my take on Code Geass and I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you.

**Important Info:** When you see this (****CODE*GEASS****) it means a new scene or point of view (Though the first chapter will only Rolo's P.O.V.) and when you see this (' ') it means direct thoughts, for example 'Did he really lose it already?'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Rolo's P.O.V.**

I didn't want to do this. When Lelouch asked me to hang out this was the _last_ thing I thought would be on the agenda, but to say I was surprised would be a lie. "Big brother you sure about this?" I questioned before we entered, though I knew my efforts were wasted.

"Of course I am do you honestly think that I'd go into a match that I wasn't 100% positive I'd win?" He asked raising an eyebrow and pushing open the door at the same time.

"That's not what I meant." I whispered grudgingly under my breath. We walked through the big brown doors of a wealthy looking room with a bar to the side and a red carpeted stage covering majority of the area in which to men sat on leather couches locked in a battle of chess. They were surrounded by a group of scary looking men in suits who were probably bodyguards, I definitely didn't want to stay now. The elder looking man sighed relieved when he saw Lelouch and I.

"Thank heaven I'm saved." He said smiling, "Are things going well at school?" The question went unanswered because the wealthy brown haired man across form him took this moment to speak.

"What have we here school boys?" He asked mockingly.

"Hmph, well look at this a nobleman." Lelouch requited just as mocking.

"I envy you kids today you have so much time on your hands, time for regrets." He said confidently, "What's your name?"

"Lamperouge, Lelouch." He announced with no emotion, but I wasn't really paying attention. My eyes were locked on the chess board and it looked impossible to win, but I didn't voice my objections this time however, because I knew somehow Lelouch would find a way to win.

"How much time before our next class?" Lelouch asked me not bothering to look at me.

"Mines in 30 minutes and yours is in 20." I sighed praying he didn't make me late for Ms. Szayel's class the worst teacher in the history of Ashford Academy's Middle School.

"I'll need only 9 minutes." He replied while sitting down. "By the way about yesterday..." He said not talking to me anymore.

"Understood sir, we'll discuss it later." The elderly man replied obediently.

"9 minutes?" The brown haired noble questioned disbelievingly, "You only have 20 seconds per move."

"Enough time." He answered simply, picking up his king.

"You start with a king?" The noble sneered than started laughing hysterically, though Lelouch just smiled in return.

***********************************CODE*GEASS***********************************

I don't know what happened after that it was a blur. From Lelouch was moving his king to the the nobleman's face twitching in surprised defeat I couldn't even keep up! To say it was quick would be an extreme understatement. I quickly looked at my watch as we walked through the buildings lobby.

"8 minutes and 32 seconds big bro, that's a new record!" I smiled proudly, however at the same time I didn't like his gambling one bit.

"Really, and does that make you happy now?" He inquired, nudging me playfully. This effectively turned my cheeks red causing me to look away.

"Lelouch." I whined hating how embarrassing he was. 'Why didn't he ever Nunnally like this?'. We pushed through the automatic doors at the entrance only to be met by a rapidly growing crowd of people. They were all looking at a giant monitor and talking about what seemed to be a terrorist attack. A few seconds later the screen beeped showing the crest of Britannia, then started to speak.

"We apologize for the delay now his royal highness Prince Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia will address the nation." My breath hitched at the name and when his face appeared on the screen I could see Lelouch's eyes harden.

"To all my imperial subjects," He started, the sound of his voice bringing a barrage of memories through my head. "Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia, do you not see my pain?" He questioned. "My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one! A virtuous battle, to protect the well-being of one and all. Now then, everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty." He finished his face disappearing from the screen.

"A moment of silence please?" The computer chimed causing me to release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. My thoughts still were horribly jumbled, therefore I couldn't move. The one memory that was decipherable was that of my mother lying dead shot to death on top Nunnally who was shot as well. I rememberer this above all else because that was the one thing that always haunted my dreams. I decided to quickly dismissed the image before I gave myself another episode. After a moment to process myself I looked up at Lelouch who had already started to walk to motorcycle without me. I instantly followed suit shuffling after him. When I reached our ride I hopped in the side car and him already on rammed the engine then took off. Neither of us said a word.

***********************************CODE*GEASS***********************************

"You okay?" Lelouch finally asked me after driving down the highway for several minutes now. I wondered why he asked that and later realized I was noticeably shaking "I know that must have been... hard." He continued, using his normal tone of voice, but at the same time sounded concerned. I knew by this he was being genuinely sincere because Lelouch only used _that_ tone with Nunnally and myself.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied sheepishly trying my best not to look at him, I felt beyond ashamed. Just the sight of our big brother Clovis and I almost suffocate myself, it was absolutely pathetic. "It's just that.." I started, but didn't get to finish because suddenly out of nowhere the honk of an approaching vehicle sounded right from behind us. I turned around and when I saw the enormous truck I almost wet myself thinking we were going to die. Just then the truck swerved into blocked off turn going all the way to the bottom of the slope and crashing into a construction site emitting a large cloud of dust and smoke. I sighed in relieve, but after instantly regretting it once realizing that that might have been our fault. Lelouch screeched to stop then looked back at me.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked turning to look at me, probably gauging my face to see if I would lie.

"No, I'm alright." I responded kind of irritated that he thought that something like that simple would hurt me.

"That's good." He nodded, then directed his attention to the cloud of smoke.

"Did you see that?" He questioned abruptly getting of the motorcycle and taking of his helmet to get a closer look.

"No, what?" I queried mimicking his actions. He didn't answer me. I glanced at his face and saw that he was peering angrily at the civilians across the way. I didn't even have to ask why he was mad at them, because I knew how Britannians acted. They would rather take pictures an make fun of the 'Elevens' (Japanese in my book) then go to help them. Lelouch grabbed my hand.

"Come on lets go." He exclaimed and started running towards the truck, dragging me along with him. "Hey, are you alright." He called once we reached the damaged vehicle. He tried to move the support beam that was in the path of he truck doors, but to no digress. He went for the ladder and motioned me to come closer. "You should get on first." He suggested, "So I could catch you if you fall." This time I really wanted to object to his over protectiveness, but decided against it and climbed up the ladder; and sure enough he was right behind me. "Can you hear me, are you okay?" Lelouch shouted from under me into the truck, there was no answer. As I glanced into the truck however out of nowhere I heard a majestic voice.

"It's you two, finally I have found my..." It trailed of.

"But where." Lelouch whispered, signifying he had heard the voice as well. Lelouch pushed up so he was at the top and I was on his shoulders. "Are you in there?" he called. Without warning the truck swiftly backed up throwing Lelouch and I roughly into it's trunk. "Stop, were in here!" He yelled, but the ravishing vehicle didn't stop. Lelouch offered a hand to me because I was still sprawled on the floor, I graciously took it. As soon as I was up he instantly started looking for an exit or a way out. "You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside too." He complained. All of sudden a loud projected voice began shouting at us.

"Stop the vehicle, surrender now and you'd get the chance to defend yourself in court, stop and surrender at once!" It said, soon after I heard bullets being fired and felt the truck swerving, this didn't sound like a friendly meeting. "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill." The voice on the projector announced.

'Now were in trouble!' I thought frightened, 'This is the last time I go out with Lelouch!'

"If we jump out we have the choice of breaking our necks or getting shot." Lelouch thought aloud calmly.

'How the hell was he acting so relaxed, when were almost about to die for Pete's sake?' I questioned in my mind angrily. This is another one of the many occasions on which I thought my brother was robot. Just then a side door I didn't notice opened and in walked a slender curvy girl with spiky bright red hair and blue eyes, she somehow looked familiar.

"Can you enter the subway via the ghetto route?" She asked in a strong willed commanding voice, taking no notice to us.

"Kallen, let's use it here, why not?" A mans voice sounded, it must have been the person she was just talking too.

"Because that would mean a blood bath!" She replied in high pitched anger. He gasped then spoke.

"Your right." He said defeated. Light filled the back of the truck from the back being opened, and it shone on red knightmare frame that went perfectly with the girl called Kallen piloting it. She then jumped out of the back of the truck to confront her foes. Lelouch took this chance to run for now found exit while dragging me along with him. To our misfortune before we could make it the door shut closed. "Crap, these guys our real terrorist!" He said finally showing some emotion. He whipped out his cellphone and gestured for me to give him mines as well. "Tch, no cellphone reception we're out of range." He said back to being calm again. "Judging by the darkness of road surface we must be driving along the old subway lines there headed for an exit somewhere in the ghetto, getting out would be dangerous still..." He trailed off, I knew he wasn't really talking to me he was just thinking aloud again. "Okay I've got it." He announced, directing his attention to me. "I'm not big on the military, but we'll take there protection." He decided, "If we give them a terrorist communicator, wait I forgot..." He said realizing something.

"What?" I questioned thinking that his plan foolproof. He didn't answer me just sat on a step and put his head in one of his hands, a position that _always_ meant he was deep in thought; I groaned. I decided to be lenient and sat beside him willing to be quiet and not to interrupt. I looked down and shook my head from side to side. 'This is going to be a very _long_ ride.'

* * *

**A/N:** Phew... end of Chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did then you'll be happy to know that I update frequently. If you didn't well I'm sorry for wasting you time... That's basically all I have to say except please review. (At least one person has to so I know someones reading it!)

Oh I almost forgot, by the way I'm looking for Beta! They have to be frequently online so I can send them the story to prove read for errors, give constructive criticism and if they want help co-write the story, but again that's only if there online a lot. Okay _now_ I'm finished, Goodbye everybody!


End file.
